(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and particularly to protective covers for the temple pieces of eyeglasses and particularly to a protective cover for use in connection therewith.
(2) Prior Art
Because of the many problems and inconveniences encountered by eyeglass wearers due to the interaction between the temple piece of eyeglasses and the wearer, practitioners in the art of eyeglass design have undertaken the creation of numerous devices directed toward minimizing these problems and inconveniences.
One such structure set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,840 shows a protective covering member constructed from tubular rubber in a closed-end configuration and which is affixed to the portion of the eyeglass temple piece which engages the wearer behind the ear. The object of U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,840 is to provide a cushioning action between the ear engaging portion of the eyeglass and the skin of the wearer.
Another structure set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,757 is directed to a tensioning device, the object of which is to provide a retaining force at the eyeglass temple piece hinge. The function of this tensioner is to inhibit the tendency of the eyeglasses to move downward on the nose of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,356 is directed to a temple boot structure made of a rubber-like material and applied to the ends of the temple piece of the eyeglasses to increase the friction between the eyeglasses and the head of the wearer, and thereby tend to maintain the position of the eyeglasses on the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,668 sets forth on opthalmic mounting and method of construction therefore in which a flexible metallic wire-like temple piece is provided with a rubber-like tubular protective covering. The covering is secured to the temple piece by a cap portion fitted to the end of the temple piece and attached with a cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,403 sets forth an insulated sheath for eyeglass temples. A protective removeable flexible insulated sheath is employed on the heat softened temples of eyeglasses during the fitting process to prevent injury or discomfort to the wearer. Once the heat formable temple pieces have cooled and set to a stable shape fitted to the wearer, the flexible sheath is removed and discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,734 provides an eyeglass temple cover which comprises an elongated flexible sleeve having a central passage and a longitudinal split from its inner passage to exterior surface. The temple cover is applied to the ear engaging portion of the eyeglass temple piece by sliding the temple portion through longitudinal slit in the temple cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,101 sets forth a replaceable eyeglass temple cover formed of an elastic deformable material and adapted to be slid onto the temple cover piece of the pair of eyeglasses. The temple cover is generally tubular, having an inside diameter sufficient to permit the cover to be placed upon the temple piece, and a constricted end portion which serves to grip the temple piece and secure the temple cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,220 sets forth a spectacle temple piece including a wire core member covered with a non-metallic tube and provided with an enlargement on the end of the core. The wire projects beyond the tube to lock the tube on the core and to fit a cap member on the end of the tube. An enlarged portion at the end of the core engages the cao and provides thereby a finsiehd end for the covering tube.
French Patent No. 1.579.956 sets forth a generally tubular temple cover of similar construction to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,734 described above, in that the generally tubular temple cover includes a central longitudinal passage and a longitudinal slit in the wall of the tubular member for its entire length. The temple cover is placed upon the temple piece of the eyeglass by passing the temple piece through the longitudinal slit to be captivated within the central passage of the temple cover.
While the foregoing described structures in the prior art have, with varying degrees of success, provided improved interfaces for the eyeglass wearer in most normal uses of eyeglasses, there arise additional environments in which eyeglasses are worn which create the need for a disposable inexpensive easily installed and removed temple cover which will protect the temple piece against its environment. Such application may arise for example in the enrironment of a beauty parlor in which the wearer is undergoing a hair or scalp treatment involving the use of chemicals which may be damaging to the material of the temple piece. Similarly, patients being treated by a dermatologists or other physicians treating scalp or head surface disorders may require the patient to remain at the facility for extended periods of time while an applied substance is present on the skin in the region of the eyeglass temple piece or to the scalp. Often, such substances tend to drip or run down the patient onto the eyeglass temple piece. Particularly during treatments or beauty parlor session in which the eyeglass wearer is expected to remain for an extended period of time some hardship is imposed upon the patient or client if the time cannot be passed by reading or other activities for lack of the opportunity for the patient or client to wear his or her eyeglasses for fear of damaging them.
There remains therefore a need in the art for a disposeable inexpensive easy to install and easy to remove temple cover which by its construction will accommodate a wide variety of eyeglass temple piece structures and configurations.